


【浩珉】Chandelier

by Gevjon2618



Category: 206218
Genre: M/M, tvxq - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevjon2618/pseuds/Gevjon2618





	【浩珉】Chandelier

题目是刚好切到的歌的名字，故事是我瞎编的。  
为了照应这个随便的题目所以主要是昌多里视角，哥哥视角下次吧。  
——-------------------------------------------——

 

沈昌珉偶尔也会去看粉丝描写的他们两人。

1.  
两尊天神的恋爱莫过如此。

关于他们的描述从来不乏由他著名的中二情话衍生出的各种形式的翻版。  
“当全世界的光都消失的时候，我带着最后一缕光芒，去和允浩相见。”  
喝完一小杯红酒的时间他看到了天将破晓长河倒流，看到了时间割裂帝国崛起，看到了他至今想起来都会笑的羞赧心事被他的簇拥者们温柔地护在手心，装嵌在各种各样奇彩瑰丽的双人故事里，她们笑着只说他要去摘一颗星星。  
丛林里那只勇敢漂亮的小鹿在盛夏的某个夜里一跃而起，因此亲眼所见的每一个人都近乎虔诚地相信他和允浩拼命制造出来的浩瀚梦境。  
每一个人都说他要去红色的璀璨星河，没有尽头摄人心魄的红海深处。  
最终他不太好意思地揉揉支楞起来了的头毛打了个呵欠，扫了一眼手机里两人汗流浃背时的搞怪自拍，总觉得离天神的形象相去甚远。  
是什么时候拍的他自己已经毫不在意地忘却了，尽管他在社交网站上公布就会立马知道是多久的照片甚至他当天又做了什么不小心露出马脚的琐事。他不喜欢看到自己的照片总是盯着身边的同事笑个没完，虽然他总会爆笑着同时不引人注意地存下同事眉眼温柔地看向他的各种影像。  
对，普通同事而已。他第不知道多少次企图向全世界无效呐喊。

没有同事只有他自己独处时他并不是那样充满活力，他乐意一个人安安静静待着，看看书弹弹琴或者像所见的每一个普通青年一样平凡普通地做饭吃饭。  
他处于盛大裹挟簇拥的狂热红色人海中心，因此他的一举一动或者说公之于众的一举一动都被放大神化，他讨厌神化毒舌的小沈本人，那样非常无聊，不过倒是非常赞成把身边的人捧到天上去。  
他想这是郑允浩应得的，多数时候他更乐意站在那个第一附和者的位置看着舞台君主号令天下时中二而又迷人得不得了的侧脸。他习惯性地把自己从喧闹中央摘了出去，站在躁动躯壳里温柔地看着近在身边偶尔犯迷糊的君王和他壮观的狂欢人潮，后来乐颠颠的舞台君主直到下台回过神来才说啊呀原来你是想省一张内场门票钱，他就跟着哈哈大笑起来。  
对啊他从来都是普通人小沈，因为陪伴一个特别了不起的人重回王位而被人熟知。他这样想着去看他和他舞台偶像两人被编造攥写的一生故事时突然有了有点令人羞耻的神圣感。

如果我因为和他在一起而伟大，那我就毫不谦虚地接受了喔。  
谈起他在低谷时期的陪伴时他总是很讨厌别人说他是那个一步一步拉着他的哥哥抑或他的恋人走出来的人。他认为他的存在无非是让彼时队长还没有消耗殆尽的责任心因为他的跟随而继续发光发热，然后他就可以继续在队长身边安心地慢慢长大。他给自己的说辞总像是顺毛昌多里曾经明明下定决心却又掩饰得毫不刻意地钻进哥哥的怀里时，心虚地不敢看哥哥笑起来的眼睛。

后来他心情好时再看到那些过分动人的爱情故事会想，天神大概是不会为腋毛的存在而烦恼的吧？

2.  
他觉得自己是个孤僻的人，这当然不是顾影自怜或者青少年惯有的矫情，尽管他意识到的时候也不过年少。  
小的时候他常担心自己过早地失去童真而过分无趣，因此懵懂莽撞多多少少都带着些少年狡黠的故意神色。他少年时代收到过最热烈的褒奖和最冷漠的奚落都是一句哇忙内真是太毒舌了，而始作俑者他本人总是睁着一双小鹿眼，眼里盛着过分的稚子热忱，几乎要烫得人一激灵。  
忙内昌多里习惯性地用青春期少年特有的稚嫩软刺把一切他不太愿意亲近的人推出他的安全区域，因此怼天怼地长时间内成为了没有被放进他心里那些看起来的熟人用于表达尴尬的亲昵而揶揄他的主要理由。小小的昌多里站在人群里像一颗冒高的小栗子，在队长的鼓励或者节目效果的要求下站出来拿着话筒怼身边的每一个人，像是一个真正少不更事的顽童一样发表恶意的快乐。

其实习惯之后说到别人哑口无言还是蛮开心的，但也没有那么开心。

那时也是现在的队长允浩总是站在忙内身边轻轻地拉着他的手指，他很相信一个初来乍到因为被他叫出去都能想到无数种后果的小孩儿绝对不会仅仅满足于那样做作出来的快乐。  
更多时候是根本不想搭理他们，队长感受到他的昌多里手心凉津津的汗意，于是在镜头之外露出一个微乎其微的笑容。  
那时的允浩也几乎被塑造出一个过于自信的晚熟模样，从头到尾剥去炒作他也仅仅是在可控范围内坚定地自信着。譬如之前他自信于拼了命的努力就一定会有回报，譬如后来他自信于自己一定会和昌珉一起并肩站在比出道打歌舞台大上好多倍的体育场内登顶称王，如果要问他这么多年来有没有一件事他一直自信，也许他也不会想起这样一个小小细节。  
他本能地知道，从一开始就知道，他的昌多里从来没有要推开过他，在青春期竖起小刺的刺猬球少年最终也只是打量打量满带笑意的他，然后亮出自己的小肚皮温驯地等着他温柔的手心。

才没有，昌多里听到一定会这样说，然后瞪着眼非要看他笑到趴在桌子上。  
其实小沈本人也不知道他的孤僻可能具有一定的选择性，就像他至今也没能明白穿着哥哥的衣服戴着哥哥的戒指在万人中央声嘶力竭的时候，他为什么会那样悲伤。  
他的酒友们后来喝着酒回忆时都觉得后怕，身边像是站着一个悲怆而又骄傲的将军，他因为找不到自己的国王而茫然，因为一次注定要重逢的小小分离头一次在所有人面前慌了阵脚。

毕竟他们从未分离过，无论之前还是以后。

当然这也无可避免成为了某位炫弟狂魔的酒后固定谈资之一，喝到脸红的大猫醉醺醺地在自己面前温柔地笑着说哎呀昌多里我看到视频你那么关心我我太感动了太为你骄傲了，是个人都非常想翻白眼。  
所以沈昌珉第无数次咬着牙决定不跟醉鬼计较的时候他一如既往地捏了面前的人的脸，装得气势汹汹，实际上下手小心翼翼得像是怕碰醒了他一个人的梦境。

他喜欢独处，他更喜欢郑允浩，喝酒的时候他总把这个念头归咎于又一场无厘头的酩酊大醉所产生的后遗症。  
于是他仰头一饮而尽，远远望过去气度不亚于一名惆怅的谪仙。

3.  
他喝酒最厉害的那几年已经过去了。

那几年他几乎觉得自己的心都被酒泡得松松软软，他见过允浩一百次双眼通红说我不会再对谁满怀期待，就温柔又坚定地相信他们一定会第一百零一次拉着对方的手不顾一切闯向未来。  
为什么不信允浩呢？反正也只剩下那么一个人可信了。  
他们伤痕遍体但是同样满身荣耀，这么多年一晃而过，梦里和冰箱较劲的小昌多里都已经可以把从前午夜梦回的每一次轻叹都融化进东方神起温柔的尾音，优雅从容又虔诚地歌颂他们荡气回肠同样目不见光的过去。  
烧得猩红的凤凰图腾因此而温柔一秒，火光凌冽中他们对视然后装作故意营业一样微笑。

只是他也许还需要时间再长大或者变小，变得像他的允浩一样可以说出永不或者一定如何如何这样纯粹而无比残酷的情话。他一直在想如果实现不了会怎么办，所以十分喜欢也被硬生生怀疑成了三分。  
粉丝从出道开始就疯狂地喊着会陪伴你们一辈子，实际上也说不准。那时柔顺头毛软乎乎耷拉下来快要遮住眼睛的昌多里站在舞台上听着四面的应援有些好笑地心想，有一天这些声音都不见了，那他会在哪里。  
那就做回一个普通人小沈吧，没什么不好的，最好都不要认出我来。  
一辈子的承诺在他们拼命撑大自己酒量那两年显得特别可笑，哪有什么一辈子的朋友啊，他总是不喜欢语气坚决地去处决一件事，但是他分明站在无尽藤蔓交错密不透风的中间冷静地拉着哥哥的手，坚决地对着一些模糊光影说我们不会再一起走下去了。  
那是他最坚定的时候吗？  
总之那是他第一次对着曾经的自己下了一个决绝的誓言，自始至终没有回头看一眼。

好在他喝酒最厉害的那几年已经过去了，现在他还喜欢做做料理，深夜摆拍让要减肥的小姑娘们咬牙切齿，好在他的允浩哥无数次在综艺上讲起旧梗时也没忘称赞他的厨艺。  
好在他还和他的允浩一起，年复一年温柔地守护着无数少年梦中的城池。

他们结束了一天的工作坐下然后举起酒杯，他笑嘻嘻地吐槽真是两个大叔，可是允浩看着他坚定地说，不，你永远都是昌多里。  
他抬眼的时候才看到有个永远自信满满的少年拉着另一个高高瘦瘦的少年走向虚无，他冲他们微笑，自信的那个甚至冲他挥挥手。  
他们碰杯，然后相视一笑。

You’re my chandelier.


End file.
